


A Plant of Moderate Inconvenience

by Galaxaria



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Headcanon, mention of mystic force, pre-rangers?, that pesky pesky mistletoe, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxaria/pseuds/Galaxaria
Summary: Mistletoe, a seemingly innocent plant that frustrates Fran to no end. Or perhaps it's her friend's obliviousness that bothers her more.IS he oblivious though?
Relationships: Fran/Robert "R. J." James
Kudos: 5





	A Plant of Moderate Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who knows me and my headcanons and to all new readers, Fran and Chip Thorndyke from Mystic Force are cousins. I don’t know why necessarily, but I’ve always felt like this worked. Granted, it isn’t blatantly mentioned here, but I figured I’d best make mention of it anyway. I hope you enjoy the story!

‘ _Oh you have **got** to be kidding me…”_

This was Fran’s immediate thought as she stared dully up at the innocuous plant pinned to the door frame of Jungle Karma Pizza. There was no way this was RJ’s doing. Her friend liked the occasional tradition for Christmas, sure, but mistletoe? Fran didn’t think so.

She huffed a sigh as she hurried into the restaurant, determined not to be awkwardly trapped under the plant with some hapless customer. She slipped past the bar where she would have normally sat and made her way into the kitchen. She didn’t officially work for Jungle Karma but RJ had called her, tone wheedling as he begged her to look after his restaurant while he went on an emergency grocery run, needing supplies for the few hours that he would be open on Christmas Day.

Not that RJ needed to beg, Fran never said no to him. It was impossible to do so, what with his warm, kind voice that always held a conversation with her, patiently letting her babble on, interjecting with a thoughtful anecdote whenever Fran remembered to take a breath. Sometimes that was all that RJ would say, a gentle reminder to just _breathe_. The grateful hugs he would give her after she did him a favor, or a new book that he thought might interest her didn’t hold any sway over her inability to tell him no. Nope, not at all.

* * *

An hour and a half passed as Fran went about doing RJ’s duties—taking orders, making food and running the cash register; things that he had taught her over a series of crash courses borne out of boredom on his part and intrigue on hers—before the man himself finally came into her line of sight, nearly weighed down by the many bags of groceries he held though his usual graceful stride was not weakened by his burden.

With a friendly grin aimed toward the customer she was handing a receipt to, Fran hurried over to RJ and grabbed the groceries out of his right hand. “You didn’t have to do that,” RJ said with laughter in his voice. “I would have been just fine; I’m a big strong boy, I eat all of my vegetables.”

“Do you drink all of your milk too?” Fran sassed as she sped back into the restaurant. She wasn’t facing RJ and was unable to see the look of confusion that crossed his face as she left his side with haste.

“Of course,” RJ replied when he caught up. “It helps build strong muscles and bones.” He flexed his now free arm and held it out to her to feel, eyebrows wiggling in jest.

Fran schooled her face into a blank expression as she gently poked his bicep with her forefinger. She shrugged and hummed nonchalantly. “Eh.”

RJ clutched at his chest theatrically. “You wound me!”

She blinked at him innocently. “But I don’t have any sticks or stones.”

“Ha ha.”

Fran lost her composure as she giggled and shook her head at their antics, slipping into the kitchen to start organizing groceries.

“So why did you suddenly feel the need to do your best Flash impression after you helped with the groceries?”

She paused, hand that was holding a carton of tomatoes frozen in midair as she registered his question. “Pardon?”

“Why did you book it after you took some of my bags?”

Feeling grateful that she wasn’t facing her friend so he wouldn’t see the blush she felt burning across her face, Fran shrugged, trying to keep her voice light as she replied. “I didn’t even notice.”

“Right…”

Despite hearing the doubtful tone in RJ’s voice, Fran was relieved as he didn’t even seem to suggest that her behavior had anything to do with the mistletoe. She didn’t think he had even noticed the damn thing. Which was a good thing, if the aspiring librarian was going to be brutally honest with herself. It wasn’t like she _wanted_ to be caught under the mistletoe with someone who made her feel warm and tingly all over with a mere sea-green gaze.

Certainly not.

“Is there anything else you need my help with?” Fran asked as the pair finished putting away the last of the groceries.

“Keep me company while the restaurant is still open?” RJ asked with a sheepish grin. Perhaps his smile was actually shy.

_‘Francesca, you are reading too much into this,’_ she chided herself.

She gave him a wry look. “Do you really have to ask me that, RJ?”

“Sure you’re not too busy?”

“I already told you on the phone,” it was true, she had. “Today was my free day so no, I’m definitely not too busy to keep one of my favorite people company.”

RJ arched an eyebrow at her words. He lightly nudged her arm. “One of your _favorite_ people, eh?”

She rolled her eyes and let out an inelegant snort. “Don’t go getting an ego on me or I’m taking it back.”

“Nope, no take backs,” RJ said as he led her out of the kitchen toward her seat at the counter. “You said I’m one of your favorite people. It’s out there in the universe now. Forever.” He leaned into her personal space, mischief glittering in his eyes. “And maybe just maybe, the feeling’s mutual.”

He pulled back abruptly and immediately turned his attention to a newly arrived customer. Fran sat there, completely flustered at just how close he had been, his breath skimming her face and how low his baritone voice had gone…

Forcing herself to take a minute to get centered, Fran stuck her tongue out at RJ’s back. How dare he ooze charisma and nonchalance, making her completely dizzy with nerves and hormones.

She had absolutely no idea if it was better or worse that he was being completely sincere with his words.

Fran was pulled from her book by a low whistle from RJ. Glancing up, she saw that a large crowd had filled the entrance with a line extending out the door and wrapping around the side of restaurant. The dinner rush was early and much larger than usual. She snapped her book closed and stood up. Without any prompting from RJ, Fran slipped into the kitchen to fetch her borrowed apron, grabbing a notepad on the way out. 

“I’ll seat them and take their orders while you cook?”

RJ grinned and hugged her tightly for a brief moment before running back into the kitchen. “You’re the best!” He called over his shoulder.

Grateful that he couldn’t see her blush, Fran pasted on her brightest smile and made her over to the crowd, ready to seat the first group.

* * *

Fran grunted as she heaved a rather full bag of garbage into the dumpster that sat outside of Jungle Karma Pizza. She shook out her sore arms as she huffed out a breath, readying herself to go back into the restaurant and help RJ with another heavy bag.

She walked back across the small lot and paused when her amber eyes snagged onto the sight of another bundle of holiday annoyance. Glaring at the mistletoe, Fran forgot to pay attention to where she was going and nearly slammed into RJ. Luckily for her, he caught her shoulders at the last second. “Hey! Watch the merchandise!” He playfully chided her.

“You _are_ priceless,” Fran agreed absently.

RJ froze at the unbidden praise, eyes going wide as scarlet flooded his face. Fran, whose mind finally caught up to her words panicked and tried to reiterate. “I-I mean precious!” She buried her face in her hands. “No, that’s even more embarrassing.”

“E-either one works for me, thanks,” RJ managed to get out as Fran slipped out of his hold and back into JKP.

“You’re welcome!” Fran squeaked.

She was composed as she came back with another bag of garbage and lightly hip checked RJ as she moved past him toward the dumpster. She jabbed a thumb at the mistletoe. “Trying to get a date for Christmas?”

RJ glanced up and finally took note of the mistletoe. What Fran wasn’t expecting him to do was frown in confusion. “How did that get up there?”

“Shall I guess magic if it wasn’t you? Christmas pranksters, perhaps?”

“I…I guess…”

Seeing that her friend was truly discomfited by the sight of the mistletoe that he hadn’t put up, Fran tossed the bag of garbage before taking his hand and leading him back inside. “Not that you need the help,” she began casually. “You’re amazing just the way you are.”

Falling easily into their routine of banter, RJ returned, “I believe the word you actually used was _precious_.” He smirked, tacking on, “…And priceless.”

“Any chance you’ll let that go if I tell you that my brain wasn’t firing on all cylinders?” Fran asked hopefully.

“Sure, if you tell me why the sight of mistletoe has turned you into a Grinch.”

She was beat. There was no way she could reveal to RJ that the reason why she disliked the sight of mistletoe was the fear of being caught under the holiday plant with RJ and have him subsequently reject her. Or worse; RJ being game for a kiss and she, who had never been kissed before, was so bad at it that it made their friendship awkward for days to come.

Fran chided herself, there was no way that RJ would embarrass her over a bad kiss, he was far too kind for such ridiculous behavior. It was one of the reasons why he was one of her favorite people.

Knowing that she needed to give him some kind of answer, Fran merely replied, “Because they’re poisonous. Probably a health code violation.”

She ignored the perturbed feeling she got when RJ chuckled and answered, “Sure.”

* * *

Another twenty minutes passed with the pair sweeping and mopping up the restaurant in relative silence. RJ finally broke it when he asked Fran, “So do you have any plans for Christmas?”

She gave him a smile. “I do. My mom is flying in tonight from Malta where she’s been on assignment for the past month. We’re driving up to Briarwood tomorrow to spend the holiday with some extended family.”

“That sounds fun. Are you going to pick your mom up from the airport?”

“I am,” Fran confirmed. “But I don’t have to be there for at least another three hours so I’m gonna go home and try to get some last minute gift wrapping in before I have to fight the universe by sitting in traffic.”

RJ laughed before gently taking the mop from her hands. “Then I guess you better go get ready to fight the good fight.”

“Thank heavens for books on tape,” Fran sighed.

“Ah, at least you have something to entertain you!” He winked and continued, “And here I thought I was going to have to entertain you by chatting your ear off on the phone for hours.”

Fran straightened her glasses before she haughtily replied, “I _never_ use my cell phone while I’m driving, RJ.”

“A very wise choice.” He pulled her into a hug. “I’ll just have to record myself reading you a story for next time.”

She laughed. “That would be an amazing birthday present actually.”

“I’ve got until June to find a good book to record then.”

“You do,” Fran confirmed as she went into the kitchen to fetch her backpack. Once she had shouldered it, Fran returned to the dining area and headed toward the door.

She paused in surprise when RJ asked her in a voice that was just a little _too_ nonchalant: “So…is there anyone in Briarwood you’re hoping to get under the mistletoe with?”

Fran snorted and looked at him unimpressed. “No.”

“Really?”

“No one in Briarwood,” she replied primly, proud of herself for not giving anything else away. She continued her trek toward the exit, calling out, “Merry Christmas, RJ!”

She heard the sheepish apology in his tone. “Merry Christmas, Fran!”

* * *

She was out the door and headed in the direction of her apartment building when she stopped in her tracks. ‘ _What am I doing?!’_ She thought furiously to herself. _‘I don’t need a plant as an excuse to kiss RJ!’_ As far as she could tell, RJ had only been weirded out by the fact that the mistletoe had been placed around his restaurant by someone who wasn’t him, which indeed was more than a little bit odd.

However Fran had already admitted to herself that RJ probably wouldn’t make things awkward in their friendship if they kissed and things went wrong. Not to mention it sounded like he was actively trying not to sound jealous when asking her if there was someone that she possibly liked up in Briarwood. Two guys that she did associate with in Briarwood came to mind. While they were handsome; both were taken and both were more like brothers to her rather than potential significant others.

There was also that moment earlier in the day when RJ had gotten dangerously close to her. He had never done it before but if her—admittedly overactive—imagination was correct, then the look in his eyes had suggested that he wished to do so again.

To hell with her doubts and insecurities then. There was only one way to find out just what RJ was feeling and to express her own emotions.

Fran stormed back into Jungle Karma with the step of a seasoned warrior headed into battle. RJ looked up from where he had been counting out the cash in his register in surprise. His expression then became playful as he began to tease: “I’m sorry Miss, but you’ll have to come back later, we’re cl—”

He was cut off when Fran grabbed a fistful of his shirt close to his collar and slammed her lips onto his. It’s awkward at first, teeth clashing and noses slightly jammed against one another. But RJ’s eyes close as he tilted his head opposite of Fran’s, his lips softly sliding against hers just so, the motion soothing her fire.

They broke briefly for air. Fran tried to pull away and murmur an apology but her words are swallowed when RJ fits his mouth to hers, this kiss slightly more passionate than the first. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her onto the counter with ease, needing her to be closer. Her fingers unknotted themselves from his shirt and slid into his hair, toying with the strands, fingernails lightly teasing his scalp.

RJ shivered and groaned. Fran felt bold and heady enough to slip her tongue into his mouth, clinging to him when he reciprocated her actions. When the need to breathe became too much, they pull away, gasping for air. Fran blushed when RJ’s eyes met hers; his are dark and intent on her. She stole a light kiss, then two before burying her face in his shoulder as she fought to catch her breath.

When she is able to, Fran finally spoke. “I don’t need a damn plant to kiss you even if you’re the only one I want to be caught under it with.”

RJ laughed and hugged her. “Feeling’s mutual, that’s for sure.”

She lifted her head to grace him with a wry look. “I got the gist when you oh so ‘casually’ asked me if I was hoping to kiss someone in Briarwood.”

“Subtlety has never been my specialty.” He gently stroked her kiss-swollen lower lip with his thumb. “Once more?” He whispered.

Fran curved her hand around his neck by way of response and pulled him into another kiss, this one softer and sweeter than their first. She’s almost regretful when she pulls away from him, but her hip was starting to hurt from being somewhat awkwardly splayed against the counter and she needed to brave the traffic that was between her apartment and the airport.

Fran hopped off of the counter and slid on her backpack once more, surprised when she realized that she hadn’t even noticed it slip from her shoulders. Then again her attention had been rather occupied with… _other_ things. RJ’s kisses still burn her lips when she turned to look at him with what she hoped was a coy expression on her face. “Care to be my kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve?”

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that his own expression was rather wolfish as he replied, “It’s a date.”


End file.
